


Humans in Disguise

by ChaoticCookie, MewVulpix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Torture, Past Underage Sex, Past Violence, The Nether (Minecraft)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCookie/pseuds/ChaoticCookie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewVulpix/pseuds/MewVulpix
Summary: What happens when a tormented Demigod is flung from her homeland of Minecraftia due to a portal accident and is stuck between a species wide mechanical alien war?The story followed Diamond, the first born daughter of Herobrine and heir to the Nether throne through her (mis)adventures with the Autobots, keeping her organic identity a secret. But how long will that secret hold? And what will they think when the truth is revealed?
Relationships: Ratchet (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest this was all inspired by a dream. I probably won’t stick to any cannon in particular since I had originally built this around Prime, but recently started watching Animated and really enjoyed so the plan is to HOPEFULLY blend the two together somehow? Otherwise it’ll be a total mess.

[How did I get here?]  
  
I reminisce the past few months while driving with Bumblebee at my side. He had found some materials that would be important for my research. I was the science officer for the Autobot team. Well, that’s what I am now. It wasn’t always that way, though, I’ve never been more grateful for a portal mishap in my Father’s lab. I used to be a human, well, a half human half god with some other random genes mixed in to enhance abilities. I had been a guinea pig in a lab, a slave to my Father’s endless experiments. Unfortunately, as he was King of the Nether, no one could do anything to stop it. As much as it killed the residents to see such a beautiful flower wilted and covered in blood and scars, I refused to give in. No matter what he did. Thankfully, a test went awry and a portal had sucked me inside. That was when I was no longer Diamond, the first born daughter of Herobrine and heir to the Nether throne, but became GemShield, Science officer of the Autobots. Unfortunately it hadn’t been that easy. If I wanted to, I could go back to how I was, but I was hardly inclined to.  
  
We rolled to a stop beside a cave and both of use took our alt forms before heading inside. The cavern was cool and damp, glittering in the low light from the hole in the ceiling. It was a full moon tonight. In the center of the cavern there was a gemstone cluster. It caught the moonlight and scattered it across the room in an array of colors. I transform my servo into a laser and carefully cut around the base before I stoop down to pick it up. I put it into a compartment in my arm.  
  
“This material will be a game changer if I get all the kinks worked out of the machine.” Bee blips and buzzes in curiosity. “It’s a special kind of Quartz. It can be used as a power source for it. The machine is meant to be like the Apex Armor in it shapes to a bot’s body and protects them from heavy hits. Of course it's not indestructible but it’ll be better than nothing.” He nodded in understanding. “That’s all we needed from here.”  
  
He nodded and headed to the mouth of the cave. I followed behind warily and looked back at the cave. He buzzed again.  
  
“Sorry. I’m coming.” I walked out of the cave after him and we both took our vehicle form. He buzzed again at me. “Oh. I’m just thinking. Sorry. I don’t mean to be so quiet. Huh? No, it's just about everything before now. It’s hardly important, Bee. What? You’re not convinced? Well it's true. Anyway, are you going to com the base for a bridge or am I?” A green portal opened up and we drove through. On the other side was the base. It had been situated inside an old military base in Nevada in the United States. Straight in, there was a number of computer screens. An orange and white mech was at it, currently operating the ground bridge. He pulled the lever to turn it off. That was our medic, Ratchet. He was by far the oldest on the team, having seen many wars during his time. He was larger compared to most of the team. He was an ambulance. It was fitting for the medic to have such a form.  
  
“Find what you were looking for?” I nodded in response.  
  
“We did. This is the last piece I need. I'll be in my lab if you need me.” I walked off to the garages. There were a number of them for military vehicles when it was a base. Inside each was an artifact we had won from the ‘cons. The one at the very end was the one I had made into a laboratory. I walked into it and pulled the tarp off the table. Underneath there was a large sheet of shimmery fabric and a round metal canister situated in the middle. I twisted open the canister and placed the crystal gently inside amidst the mechanical parts. The pieces clasp the gem in place. I took a moment to reflect on how I got to this point.

~~~

I tumble into an area, winded and confused. I pant before finding it hard to breathe. There was little atmosphere and negligible oxygen if there was any. I held my breath and looked around. Huge mechanical humanoid beasts towered over me as they walked past. Thankfully, I had been dropped out of the portal between some huge crate-like structures. I leaned out of my hiding spot and watched the biomechanical life forms move to and from the hallway. I shape shifted into something similar and breathed deeply. I didn’t feel dizzy anymore. Actually I didn't feel the need to breathe at all.  
  
[These life forms must not need to breathe.] I looked back and forth outside of my hiding spot, struggling to get used to the new size. Then, I was noticed by someone. They walked over.  
“This is a restricted area, where is your ID badge?”  
  
“Uhm. I uh…” I trailed off. They turned away slightly  
  
“We have an intruder in sector 4, possible decepticon spy.” Before they could turn back, I had already made a run for it. I was struggling to get used to this form. It was much bulkier and the readings on my vision were distracting. I looked around outside and covered my ears as an alarm rang out. I ran aimlessly, just trying to escape. I covered my head with my arms, attacks coming from all sides. They were closing in when a building highlighted in my vision. I made a break for it. I ran up the staircase inside, skidding to a stop at the edge of a balcony. A couple aircrafts hovered before me. I stepped back, red over my vision and sounds ringing in my head.  
  
[So loud… what can I do? I’m surrounded with no weapons and no way out.] The ones in front of me began charging weapons. I gasp. Unconsciously, my hands became cannons. Taking no time to question it, I fired and easily downed the ships. I then turn to flee the way I came, only to find it blocked off by other mechanical creatures. I panicked, looking for a way out.  
[If there was an atmosphere I could change back and fly out, assuming my wings weren’t hit by their weapons.] I step back, weapons still out.  
“Get rid of your weapons and come quietly, ‘Con.” One spoke, threatening with their own weapon.  
  
“I-I don’t know how…” I stammered, trailing off. I backed into the balcony and looked down. It must’ve been a dozen or two stories off the ground. More were closing in. My eyes rapidly moved over the area and zoomed in on a ship docked somewhere nearby. I made a run for it, jumping off the balcony. Metal wings shaped out and I caught myself on them, gliding to the ship. I rolled to avoid the constant barrage of weapon discharge around me. I landed on my feet on the ground and ran inside, immediately drawing the attention of the crew. I panicked again and dove into an escape pod. The foreign lettering stared at me as I decided what to do. Naturally, my hand slammed down on the biggest button there. Thankfully, that caused the pod to launch. I grabbed the bars to steer and avoid the fire as much as I could. The pod jerked a few times with the hits. A display screen came up.  
  
“What did you get into, Diamond?” I tap the screen and was pressed back in my seat as the ship went full throttle towards a structure. “I’m gonna crash!” I tried to steer the ship away but it was jammed. Before I knew it, I had gone through. Wait… through? I uncovered my eyes, having braced for impact. “Where…?” I trailed, seeing a planet. The display brought up images of multiple colorful robots like the ones I had fled. Before I could steer clear though, the planet’s gravity had pulled me in. I braced as the ground came up fast. I had lowered the angle but the hit was like a brick wall. I yelped, thrown from my seat. Only where I was sure the pod stopped, did I dare sit up. I rubbed my poor pounding head. The floor was unforgiving. There was hardly time to collect myself before the hatch opened.


	2. Unforgiving Snow

A servo was waved in front of my face. I jerked back, startled. 

“Earth to Gemshield.” A white mech with blue and red accents was trying to get my attention. I push his hand down.

“What do you want, Smokescreen? You know you're not supposed to be in here…” 

“Well,” he started, “I was bored and you left it unlocked. I was hoping I could help?” He looked hopeful. Glancing at the table, I sigh. 

“Fine. I could use a test subject for it~” his grin falters.

[ _ What did i get into? _ ] He thought. I smirked. 

“Don’t be a pansy. Try it.” I picked up the fabric and hooked the metal canister to his chest. “What? Don’t you trust me?” He was looking nervous. 

“It’s just… the thing is close to my spark…” I clipped the fabric around his torso.

“It’s supposed to.”

“Soooooo I shouldn’t worry?”

“Probably not.”

“*probably*?”

“There’s a low chance you’ll die on the spot.”

“WHAT?!”

“I’m kidding. Chill out.” I tapped the canister and it lit up. A horizontal white light trailed down him. 

“What’s that?”

“I added a fail safe in case the Decepticons got their hands on it and figured out how to activate it.”

“Yeah?”

“It scans a bot. If it registers a Decepticon, it’ll freeze up and send out a signal, trapping them inside and giving us a location.” The bar of light ended at his feet and turned green. “Perfect. Now, don’t move.”

He looked a bit afraid as the fabric moved on its own, wrapping his limbs in it. I took out a data pad and took notes. He closed his optics as it stretched over his helm. It changed to blend into his normal coloration but shinier. He opened his optics. 

“Is it done?”

“Yep. How’s it feel?” He moves his arm.

“I can't even tell!” I notate that.

“Good Good. Now, Hold still again.” My servos turned into guns.

“You’re gonna SHOOT me?!”

“Duh. How else would you test *armor*?”

“I didn’t sign up for that!”

“Maybe not, but, you did trespass in my lab.”

“This is because of that, isn’t it?”

“Oh, big time~” i let loose, firing at him. He shrieks like an organic sparkling and tries to find cover. I let up and shifted my servos out again. “Did you just scream?”

“N-no. You must have to reset your auditory sensors.” He had some red in his face. I rolled my optics.

“Right. Of course. Are you injured?” He pats himself down before making a sigh of relief.

“I’m in one piece!” He sounded amazed. 

“Well I would hope so. Looks like it works.”

“Are you two alright? I heard a scream.” Optimus had walked in.

“Just Smokescreen insisted on helping me test what I’ve been working on.” 

“She SHOT me!” I rolled my optics and touched the canister where it settled in the middle of his chest and the shimmery fabric slouched off his metal plating. I took it off. 

“I don’t know what you expected from testing armor. Plus you came in without permission. Plus you didn’t really think I didn't test it on myself first. Mind you it was with a different power source but…”

“Yeah but-!” He was cut off when he objected.

“Gemshield, that was misleading of you and had it failed despite previous tests, Smokescreen could’ve gotten injured.” My door wings, similar to Bumblebee’s, drooped. 

“Yes sir…”

“And Smokescreen,” he spoke, turning to the white mech. “You know you're not allowed in here without permission.” He lowers his head in shame.

“I’m sorry, sir. It won't happen again…” 

“Good. Now, I need both of you on patrol with Bumblebee. Scans picked up Decepticons in the mountains. Possible Energon mine.” We nodded and I put the armor under the tarp again and followed after Smokescreen to the main room. Ratchet was waiting at the computer and Bee by the bridge. 

“Come on. We don’t have all stellar cycle,” the old bot spoke impatiently. All three of us took our vehicle forms and waited for the swirling green portal to open. Moments after, we sped through. The first thing we were met with was a face full of freezing air and a white blanketed scene. A shiver of both fear and cold ran through my body. None of my forms were built well for cold.

“You alright, Gem?” Smokescreen looked over with a concerned expression. 

“Oh! I-I’m fine. I just didn’t expect cold when he said “mountain”...” I had a nervous grin. The boys exchanged looks before shrugging it off. “Let’s just check it out fast and go, okay?”

“You seem worried. It’s not cold enough to freeze our processors, otherwise Ratchet would’ve given us monitoring equipment.” Bee nodded and buzzed in agreement. 

[ _ maybe not for you… but too long for me and I’m toast… Frozen Toast. _ ]

We walked in our bot forms, keeping scanners and optics on high alert. Well, I assume they did at least. I was more worried about staying conscious. I turned to attention when I heard Bee react to his scans with his buzzes. 

“Found something?” I asked, following the scouts to a ledge and peering down. Below us there were black and purple generic Decepticons moving in and out of a cave. 

“Cons…” Bee buzzes when Smokescreen moves to drop down.

“Bee’s right… Prime didn’t want us to engage.”

“So what? We’re just gonna let them get away with all that Energon?”

“I’m saying we report back and let him decide from there… he’ll likely want to back us up because I hate to say it but your combat is a little… sloppy.”

“Hey! It’s not!” The Vehicons turn their heads to look up at us. “Scrap,” he cursed.

“Fall back!” We fled the wave of weapon fire to a safe location. We hid under the snow, watching them walk past. Thankfully, they were blind and walked right past. We collectively sigh in relief.

“Now what?” Smokescreen asks.

“Don’t make it sound like its *MY* fault. You shouted. Anyway,” I cut him off as he was about to speak, “We need to com base and tell them what happened. Why don’t YOU do it since it's your fault.”

“What? You can’t be serious.” He chuckles nervously and trials off, seeing Bee’s and my serious expressions. His shoulders slump. “Fine…” he put a digit to the side of his head where his ear would be. “Smokescreen to base.”

“We hear you, Smokescreen. What’s your report?” Optimus answers.

“Uhm. We found the Cons but… we also alerted them.”

“Are you in need of backup?”

“Well, it's definitely an Energon mine. We don’t know how many there are. We’re safe at the moment.”

“Sit tight. Reinforcements will be there soon,” Optimus replied.

“No problem.” He closed the com link. “They’ll be here soon.”

“That’s good,” I replied, watching the readings off the panel in my forearm. The temperature was dropping fast and was down enough for me to worry. Most times I could superheat my body to keep warm, but with the snow around and the Decepticons on high alert, I couldn’t risk it. All i could do was hope we could get somewhere warm soon, before I passed out. 

“Great, all this snow is gonna make my gears rust,” Smokescreen complained. 

{Because you think ours won’t?} Bee looked at me still intently watching my readings. {Are you okay, Gem?}

“Y-yeah? Why do you ask?”

“You’re watching your readings pretty intently. Is something wrong? Maybe you should have Ratchet take a look at you when we get back,” Smokescreen suggests. Bee nodded.

“Thanks, but it's nothing.” I turned my attention as a portal opened beside us. Out drove everyone but Ratchet: Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead.

“What’s the situation?” Optimus asked as they transformed into robot mode. 

“The Cons know at least one of us is here and recently did a perimeter sweep. We don’t know how many or if it’s just Vehicons,” I reported, shaking off the snow after standing up.

“We might as well storm it, right?” Optimus’ disapproving look made Smokescreen quiet down as he and Bee stood up.

“Gemshield, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead, You’ll stay with me to create a distraction. Bumblebee and Arcee, you’ll scout out the mine. Avoid engaging if you can.”

“Got it,” Arcee acknowledges and Bee buzzes in confirmation. I mentally curse. Too much longer out here and my processor will freeze. Prime transformed out his guns and hopped over the cliff, quickly followed by the others. I hesitated for a moment before joining the already unraveling battle. Midway through, the world around me felt like it had slowed, but at the same time I struggled to keep up avoiding the blasts from the enemy.

I started to get dizzy. The roar of the fight faded into white noise. My vision went sideways as my head hit the snow and the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diamond doesn’t do well in the cold. Let’s see how the team reacts~


	3. Awaking

The hatch opened to a number of colorful bots looming over me. They matched the pictures the display had. Unfortunately, they had guns trained on me, just in case.

“Uh… Hi?”

“State your name and affiliation.” The blue and red mech had a mask over his mouth and a gun trained on my chest. I hesitated and took a peek inside their heads with my telepathic ability. I quickly crafted a fake name similar to theirs. 

“Gemshield… uh… no affiliation. Where am I exactly?” I couldn’t read the scripture in the ship. The others exchanged looks but the clear leader didn't move. I attempted to peel myself off the floor. “Warm welcome.” I struggled to sit up. I put my hands up. “Look. I don’t know where i am, why I’m here, or even *HOW* I’m here…” I looked out of the pod at the area around. It was much like Minecraftia but not cubic. All these shapes were confusing. We had other shapes outside of cubes, but they were uncommon, usually kept only to creatures. He narrowed his eyes before transforming out a hand and offering it. I hesitate for a moment before taking it and standing up. The creaking of my own metal body made me jump. 

“You’re currently on Earth, a planet of organic life. I am Optimus Prime. This is my team; Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Ratchet who is currently at base.” He gestures to each as he introduces them. 

“Not to question your decision, Optimus, but are you sure we can trust her?” Arcee spoke quietly to her, weapon still out. 

“Yeah. You guys were about to extinguish my spark when my pod crashed,” Smokescreen chimes in. I stepped back once. There wasn’t much room in the pod. 

“Whoa Whoa… I’m not here to cause issues… I can be on my way…”

“I’m not seeing a ‘Con logo.” Bulkhead scratched his head. 

“A what?” I questioned.

“Don’t play dumb. Everyone knows about Decepticons,” Arcee snapped. She didn't trust me at all, it was clear. 

“Arcee,” Optimus spoke, causing her to back off but continue to watch me. “It’s possible for her to be a neutral party.”

“Well, what’s the plan then?” Arcee questioned. Optimus looked uncertain.

“Ratchet, open a ground bridge.” Everyone looked at him in surprise. Bee buzzed in objection. This was the first time I heard him speak. It confused me as I didn't understand. The bridge opened and I had a moment of panic. It looked the same as the portal that stranded me here. I sighed and went through, followed closely by the others.

  
  


* * *

Ringing began in my audio receivers. Everything was black.

“There we go. She’s waking up now,” Ratchet’s voice cut through the static in my head. I unshuttered my optics slowly, taking a moment to reset them. My vision cleared, making the fuzzy shapes turn into Ratchet and Optimus over me. A groan left me and I moved to sit up before I got a servo on my chest.

“Easy, Gemshield. You sustained a fair amount of circuitry damage from the cold. Almost past my capabilities.” Ratchet paused his cleaning of tools nearby. 

“Why didn’t you mention vulnerability to cold?” 

“It didn't seem important at the time…” I shrank slightly under his stern look.

“I can't lead a team if I don’t know the strengths and weaknesses of each person. Are there any other secrets you’d like to tell me about?” I hesitated.

“I do really well in hot climates?”

“Is that all?”

[ _ what do i say? Do I tell them I’m really an organic? _ ] I weigh my options. [ _ if i wait, if it comes out later, he’ll be upset. But if I say it now, they wouldn’t trust me… _ ] “Th-that’s all, sir.” He nodded.

“She should be on her feet within a solar cycle.” Ratchet was busy on a datapad now. “I need to make sure there wasn’t any lasting damage to her circuitry.” 

“Thank you, Ratchet,” Optimus said. Ratchet waved it off.

“Just doing my job.” The red and blue mech nodded and left the room. I sighed and relaxed, not having noticed I was tense. I couldn’t help but second guess my decision to keep it secret for now. It didn't feel like the right time, yet, maybe it was a mistake to not tell him. I ran my digits lightly over the Autobot logo on my wing. Would being a demigod change them wanting me in combat? Only time could answer my questions.

“Pretty deep in thought there, Kid.” I jumped and looked at Ratchet.

[When did he get in front of me?] “o-oh… it’s nothing.” I blushed with embarrassment. 

“Hardly seems like nothing with how hard you were thinking.”

“I-is it that obvious?”

“I've been around a long time. I know when a bot has something on their processor.” I scratched my helm.

“R-right.”

“Now, I’ll hardly pry, but, as my patient, what is said here won’t be shared unless you want it to be or it puts the team directly in danger.” 

“O-of course…” [ _ but telling him could ruin any chance at a relationship with him… _ ] I’ve had a crush on Ratchet since I met him. I didn't know what it was about him. He didn't seem like the type anyone would pick first. Yet here I was, picking him first. I was a bit more inclined to get close to someone while theoretically out of my Father’s reach. After what happened to the last person I crushed on, I avoided any kind of relationship, especially romantic ones. I silently watched him work on the datapad. 

“Hey, Ratchet?”

“What?”

“... How would you react if… I said I was really organic?”

“I wouldn’t believe you. From what I understand, organic and Cybertronians are incompatible.”

“R-right. Of course they’re not compatible. It was a stupid question…” 

“I get the feeling that wasn’t just a theoretical question, though,” he said, turning to me. His expression was hard to read, but his emotions said he was curious yet skeptical.

“O-oh… it's nothing important.” He didn't seem convinced. I sighed “fine… you won't tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not. I already told you that, unless it puts everyone else in danger.”

“R-right… of course,” my voice was shaky. I took a deep breath and sat fully upright to see him better. “I am an organic normally. I took this form after a portal mishap in my Father’s lab that dropped me on what I assume is your home planet. I couldn’t breathe so this was my best option. I escaped in a pod to here. This has been my default form since then.” I analyze his expression. “You… don’t believe me, do you?”

“I believe you hit your head harder than i thought.”

“I’m being serious! I’m not crazy, I swear… here, I'll show you.”

“Show me, huh?” He quirked an eyebrow at that, or the equivalent. I nodded and focused. It had been a while since I shape shifted. I picture my demigod form and will myself to change. I watched him get bigger as I got smaller, back to my 5’ 6” human form. He looked speechless. 

“Ta da?” I did jazz hands, grinning weakly. He transformed out his scanner in his arm and looked at it. 

“You’re completely organic…” he didn't seem to know how to react. “How?”

“A shape shifting spell. It’s magic.”

“Magic huh?” He looked skeptical again. [ _ i wouldn’t believe it if i didn't see it with my own optics… _ ] I heard his thought inside my head. Being a telepath had its perks. 

“Yep. You probably wouldn’t believe me if i said i was half god, would you?”

“No.”

“I guess that’s fair…” I shape shift back into Gemshield. “You… won't tell anyone, will you?”

“How many times do you plan to ask that?” His voice was back to its flat, somewhat annoyed tone. 

“S-sorry, just making sure…” he scanned me again.

“Anyway it sounds like you’re feeling better. You’re free to go.” His scanner disappeared into his arm from whence it came. I hopped down from the berth. “Gemshield,” he spoke when I reached the doorway. I paused and looked back.

“Yeah?”

“I suggest you let Optimus know sooner rather than later. He won't be happy about you lying again if it comes out the same way your sensitivity to cold did.” He didn't look from his work on the computer.

“R-right… thank you.” He waves it off.

“Still just doing my job.” I left the room and sighed. I listened to his surface thoughts, filtering out everyone else’s. Unfortunately it wasn’t an ability I could turn off, most just didn’t have noteworthy thoughts. 

[ _ an organic as one of us… someone who claims to be a demigod at that. I hardly believe in such things, yet I saw her change with my own optics… I’ll have to look into this. _ ] I sighed and sat by Bumblebee and Smokescreen playing video games. 

“Whatcha playing?”

“Minecraft,” Smokescreen answered. I stopped in my tracks.

“Sorry, what?”

“Minecraft,” he said again before yelping. “Scrap! I died! There go all my diamonds…” Bee laughs. “Hey! It’s not funny!” Bee then cursed too. He had died. Now it was Smokescreen’s turn to laugh. “Hah! What do they call it?”

“Karma?” I asked.

“Yeah that.” Bee pouted, rage quitting and throwing the controller. “Hey! You’re gonna break it like that!” Bee huffed. Smokescreen paused the game and picked it up. “You broke it…”

“I can fix it.” I offered my servo out to take it. Bee was sulking in the corner while Smokey handed it over. The pieces at least. “Oh wow. You practically shattered it.” 

“Can you fix it still?”

“Duh. Give me a couple hours.” It wouldn’t take that long. Really, i could repair it then and there if i wanted in seconds.

{Are you feeling better at least?}

“Yeah. You gave us quite a scare when you collapsed in the snow. Optimus thought you offlined at first…” 

“Yeah… sorry to worry you. I’m much better after some rest.” [ _ and coming clean to SOMEONE _ .]

“That’s good at least.” I nodded in agreement.

“What did i miss?”

“We kicked some serious ‘Con aft.”

{Or more importantly, we secured a bunch of Energon after taking out the ‘Cons.} I nodded again.

“Good.”

“It was just the basic guys anyway. Surprised Screamer or Knockout wasn’t there.”

{It was definitely a small mine. Only about 20 or 30 enemies.}

“That’s good. Guess you didn’t need me anyway,” I said, watching Smokescreen continue to play.

“Hm? You alright, Gem?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m fine. It just… reminds me of something…”

“The game or?”

“Yeah.”

“Huh. Anyway for being organics, humans really know how to make fun games.” 

“Yeah… okay I’m gonna go fix this now.” I wandered off towards my lab. I set the circuitry and plastic on another table from the armor and got to work on repairing it. 

This whole thing felt almost like a dream, but if it was, I never wanted to wake. With the team, I was the happiest I’ve been in years, and I wasn’t gonna give it up. I had to protect them no matter what. Though, it made me worry. If things got close, I’d have to reveal myself. I couldn’t draw on my magic much in this form and I kinda missed flying. My wings were represented by the door “wings”. I sighed heavily. I wondered if they missed me at home. The Nether mobs likely did.

My sister, Sapphire, probably couldn’t care less. Father, on the other hand, was always hard to read. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Maybe, the portal mishap was on purpose to get rid of me. I’d never know. He was always a mystery. Sometimes benevolent, sometimes malevolent, depending on his mood. All the realms feared him, for various reasons. The most prominent was his unpredictability. One moment having tea, the next griefing a village on the surface.

I opened a panel under my spark chamber and pulled out a plain, brown cloth messenger bag with an aqua blue gem-shaped clasp. One of my most prized possessions. I didn’t go anywhere without it. It was from my mother before she passed away and didnt respawn, which was abnormal. It looked plain, but it was enchanted to be bigger on the inside. I had countless books inside, along with other basic equipment. Everything I owned was contained within, including a family photo with a dark oak frame. My sister, Sapphire, with her curly dark blue hair and one magenta, one silver, almost white eye. Nowadays she wore her bangs over her right eye, the magenta one. My mother, Crystal, with long, flowing white curly hair and bright magenta eyes that always saw the best in people. Then there was tiny me. I was just under five while my sister was about three. I had a large cowlick instead of bangs and my sky blue hair was pulled into twin braids. My aqua eyes beaming with youth and curiosity. Lastly, there was my father; Herobrine, the king of the Nether. He had messy brown hair and glowing white eyes. Back then, he was like a dream father, always making time to play despite his duties as king. That was until—

I jumped at a knock at the door and someone cleared their throat.

“Looks like you're feeling better.” I looked over my shoulder to see Arcee leaning on the doorframe with arms crossed. I put my frame in my bag and my bag back into the chest compartment. I was glad I had my back to the door. 

“Oh yeah, much better,” I said, fully turning to face her. 

“Thanks for checking in on me. I didn't know if you really cared that much…” I rubbed the back of my neck. She sighed

“I know we got off on the ‘wrong foot’ as humans say… i just wanted to apologize for those first couple of months.”

“Did Optimus put you up to this?”

“No. Just… Seeing you nearly offlined reminded me that sometimes you don’t get a second chance to say what’s on your mind,” she said, rubbing her arm.

“It’s about Cliffjumper, isn’t it? Your old partner…” she nodded very slightly and sighed. 

“Nothing i can change now…” I pat her shoulder comfortingly.

“If you ever wanna talk, I’m here.” She nodded.

“Thank you… anyway, Optimus wants you on patrol if you’re up for it.”

“Yeah, I’m up for it.” I followed her back to the main room. “Try not to break it again.” I handed the fixed controller back to Bee. He buzzes excitedly. I chuckle. “You’re welcome.” Ratchet opened the bridge.

“Don’t come back with too many dents this time.”

“No promises!” Smokescreen sped through, followed by Bee, then me. We cruised on the dirt road.

“Hey, Gem. Why do you think he sends you on patrol?”

{Yeah. Before you, it would be us and Arcee mostly. Sometimes Bulkhead.}

“I just ask since you're the science officer, not a scout like us. It would be like sending Ratchet on patrol.” Both boys shudder at the thought.

“Maybe because i keep you from doing something stupid.”

“Hey! We don’t do stupid things!”

“Uh huh… because sneaking off and street racing with Knockout and Renegade isn’t stupid.”

“Believe it or not, off the field, we’re pretty good friends.”

{Just don’t tell Optimus, please.}

“Whatever.” I didn't care enough to rat them out. After all, I had no room to talk about keeping secrets from Prime.

“Who’s the Lambo?” A sleek red sports car pulled up beside us. 

{Hey Knockout. That’s Gemshield.}

“Oh. So you're the famous Gemshield Smokey and Bee go on about.”

“H-hey! We don't go on about her!”

“On and on and on~” Knockout chuckled.

“And you must be the famous Knockout I’ve heard all about.”

“The one and only~”

“Where’s Ren?” Smokescreen asked the Decepticon medic.

“Stuck babysitting a mine. Trust me, he’s upset about missing our race.”

“You two planned a race during patrol?” My voice gained an annoyed edge.

“No… its called speed patrolling.”

{First one done wins.} i stayed silent.

“Oh come on, Gem! Live a little won't you?”

“Maybe she’s afraid of losing~” Knockout teased, pulling ahead a little.

“To a blow hard like you?” I snorted. “Hardly.”

“Then prove it~”

“Fine.” The four of us stopped at a lone hanging red light.

{Same place as always. No foul play. *Knockout*.}

“Fine fine.” The light then turned green, beginning the race. We all sped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renegade is a friend’s OC used with permission


	4. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming back from patrol, Diamond, or Gemshield, reflects on her first couple of months with the Autobots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing but I’m trying. There really is no specific continuity, I’m just going where the story takes me.

It was a pretty close race, with Bee and Smokescreen in the lead. Knockout was trying to pass but it was clear he didn't want to go through the dirt to do so now that they were on pavement. 

“What? Afraid to ruin your paint?” I teased.

“I just buffed out all the scratches! I’m not doing it again.”

“Uh huh.” I pulled around them through the dirt and in front of the scouts.

“You're faster than I expected, Gem,” Smokescreen said.

“As, thanks~” it was pretty close between me and Bee as we sped down the dark stretch of road. It was twilight.

“We’re coming up on town,” Smokey informed us. We could see glittering lights in the distance, beyond our headlights.

{Watch for pedestrians this time.}

“They should watch where THEY’RE going. I was just minding my own business,” Knockout complained.

{Knockout…}

“Fine.”

{Thank you.} Bee simply got a grunt in response. I was still in the lead but Knockout was getting close. I move in front of him anytime he tries to pass.

“Never took you as one to play dirty, Autobot.”

“I told you, I wasn’t gonna lose to the likes of someone like you.”

“Pretty feisty, eh?”

“Where’d you learn to race, Gem? You hardly seem to be a beginner,” Smokescreen commented.

“Oh, I’ve dabbled here and there.” I had honestly never raced in a car, or as a car, but I had raced horses occasionally in villages as I traveled the Overworld between times trapped in the Nether. I had an impeccable reputation for it. My secret was the emotional connection I achieved with the horse I rode for each race, spending days and nights with it before the race. I listened to its words and feelings, and responded accordingly. Both of us put our hearts and souls into the race, winning by a landslide. No magic, just the connection we made.

“Yeah?”

{Finish line straight ahead, in that parking lot.} I crossed the threshold first, quickly followed by Knockout then Bee and Smokescreen.

“Told you I’d win.”

“Beginners luck,” i could hear Smoke’s pouting in his voice and sense his disappointment.

{does that count for racing?}

“Hell, if Mario Kart says anything…”

“Good race, Gem. Maybe there could be a rematch sometime, where i'll win of course,” Knockout said.

“Don't get your hopes up.” He chuckles and sped off into the darkness. “Now, for you two…” I circle around to face the two scouts.

“We’re in trouble, huh?”

“Definitely,” I sighed, “I can't believe you planned a race during patrol. Do you know what Optimus would do if he knew?”

{Make us work as Ratchet’s assistants again?} Both cars shuddered.

“Who knew  _ that's  _ what the Scraplets did to the base…”

{I’m pretty sure he saved it just for when i, and you when you joined the team, screwed up…}

“Knowing him? Definitely…” They shuddered again. “I swear sometimes he's an ex-Decepticon….”

{Uh huh.} I sighed.

“Look you two, I don't care what you do in your free time, but patrol is serious and you need to take it that way. This is a warning. Next time, I tell Prime. Their emotions started at panic before relaxing, then turning wary.

“Understood…” Bee buzzed in agreement.

“Good. Now, we get to start patrol over.”

“What?!” They both objected.

“Well? What if there was something we missed? Do you want to be responsible for a Decepticon slipping past us?” Smokescreen sighed.

“No… but if Knockout was out here, there shouldn’t be any others.”

“And if there are?”

{Come on, let's just get it over with.}

“Fine…” We drove back to the start of the patrol and swept the streets as we were supposed to. Smokescreen fake yawned.

“There’s nothing out here… are we done yet?”

“Wait…” i was sensing something above. Fire then came from where i felt whatever was there. Smokescreen swerved to avoid the blasts.

“StarScream!”

“Looks like I’ve found myself a couple scouts and a… what are you exactly?”

“A science officer technically.”

“Well, regardless, you're an Autobot which means i will  _ DESTROY _ you!”

“Riiiiiiight… because you were so successful last time.” Smokescreen said.

{or the time before that.}

“Or-“

“Okay i get it! But this time-!”

“Why don't you come down here and fight already?” Smokescreen transformed out into robot form, Bee following suit.

“Fine! If you’re so eager to be destroyed, so be it!” He transforms in front of us, landing on the ground. 

“I thought you had more sense than to take three Autobots at once by yourself.”

{has he ever had much sense?}

“You're right,” Smoke said and I transformed to my robot form as well.

“I’m right here, you know!” StarScream waves his arms to get our attention.

“Oh yeah. So, what did you want again?”

“To destroy y-“ He broke off at an obnoxious slurping sound. I had no idea where or when Smokescreen got an energon cube or a bendy straw that large, but he had it. He stopped drinking.

“Oh, sorry.” He waves his hand. “Continue.”

“As I was saying, I’m here to-“ he growls as Smokescreen slurped some more.

“Oh, is this distracting you? Sorry let me just.” He slurps more, making it long and extra drawn out. StarScream waited impatiently.

“Are you finished?”

“Almost.” We waited longer. “Okay, I’m done.”

“Anyways, as i was saying, I’m here to-“ The slurping made him break off again. “That's it!” He transforms and zooms off into the night sky.

“You owe me five credits.” Bee grumbles.

“What?” I asked.

{we had a bet on if that would work on StarScream.}

“And it did, now pay up.” I shook my head in disapproval.

“You two are like children…”

“You mean sparklings?”

“Yeah, that.”

{I've had enough for tonight. Let's just get back to base.}

“Right. Smokescreen to base.”

“Took you three long enough,” Ratchet’s voice came through. The bridge opened in front of us and we headed through. “Did you run into trouble there or something?”

“No, we just…”

“We thought we saw something and investigated. It wasn’t anything of note.” Ratchet grunted in response, closing the bridge behind us. 

{up for some Mario Kart, Smokey?}

“You're on!” The two boys ran off to play. Ratchet shook his head.

“They act like sparklings.”

“Is that bad? They wanna experience what they can before inevitable death, wherever they may be.”

“They could act at least a  _ little _ more seriously.” 

“They could, but they’re having fun and staying out of your wires, right?” He simply grumbles in response. “Don't tell me you weren't like that once, i know better than that.” He sighed slightly, his stern gaze drifting from the data pad in his hand. His expression softened some. 

“That was many years ago now…” he chuckled lightly to himself. I was taken aback. I never really heard his laugh before. “But that was before life gave me a reality check… that the universe is a cold, unforgiving place that doesn't care if you live or die.” I leaned on a nearby railing. 

“I know all too well…” I sighed softly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. You have a few million years on me, but I learned real quick. My mother was killed when i was young.” I avert my gaze, staring blankly. “I’m sure you watched people die in front of you. You cant save everyone, even as a medic…”

“Unfortunately, thats how it is.”

“Do you… wanna talk about it?”

“No.”

“Oh, okay… just thought I’d ask… I know you probably don't expect me to understand since I’ve never been in war before, but it doesn’t mean i can't try.”

“I said no.” He scowled at me. “Don't you have other things to do?” It was clear he was trying to avoid talking about the past. 

“Maybe. You know it’s unhealthy to keep things like that bottled up…”

“I've survived this long, a little longer wont kill me.” He had returned to his work on the data pad. I crossed my arms.

“Ever heard the saying ‘the stick that broke the llama’s back’?” He quirks a brow. “It means- ugh never mind…” 

“I believe the organic expression is ‘the stick that broke the  _ camel’s _ back.’”

“What’s a camel?” I knew about llamas but not about whatever a camel was. He pulls up an image of a camel. I peered at it curiously. “We don't have those back home. We use llamas usually. Well, wandering traders do.”

“Right, well I believe everyone has seen one at some point.”

“They look cool. Like a desert llama.”

“I suppose so.”

“Well, i'll get out of your wires, already.” I wandered back to my lab and sighed heavily, leaning against the door. That was the most I’d ever talked to him. It was honestly exhilarating, but now I had the problem of informing Optimus about myself. I didn't know how to go about it. I was afraid. Afraid that he wouldn’t trust me, that he’d cut me from the team, or worse… disappointed that i never told him. I shuddered at the thought. I knew what his expression looked like because of Bee and Smokescreen’s memories on occasion when I would check. I weighed my options. Ratchet did say it was better to tell him sooner rather than later. I approached him at the console where he was looking, presumably over files. “Optimus?”

“Yes?” He looks up from his work. 

“Can i talk to you for a minute?” I spotted Arcee nearby, just watching Bulkhead and the scouts playing games. I could tell she was listening to me, though. “Alone?”

“Of course.” We stepped outside the main room and walked down a hallway together while talking. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, despite not needing to breathe. 

“I wanted to uh… ask a theoretical question…”

“Go on.”

“What would you do if, in theory, one of your team members was somehow actually an organic?”

“A human? We’d have to be very careful.”

“I mean, like, they’re currently a cybertronian but they’re able to shape shift and their normal form is a human?”

“I would say that isn’t possible to my knowledge.”

“Right, but what if it was?”

“I would be surprised.”

“O-oh… i guess that makes sense…” I rubbed the back of my helm shyly. “That’s all…” I turned away to leave.

“Why?” I paused and looked back at him.

“Huh? Oh, i was just… thinking about it i guess.” He gave me a suspicious look. I didn't stay long enough for him to ask questions. I grinned nervously and skirted off to my lab. I rest my helm against the door after closing it. I cursed to myself. I knew I should’ve just told him, but I couldn't do it. I decided to wait for a better time. I hoped there was a better time… 

I went to my work table and did some tinkering, making sure the armor was perfect. My mind began to drift. The first few months had been hard.

* * *

I walked through the portal and looked around the expansive cavern.

“Whoa…” So much was going through my head all at once, oddly not any thoughts except my own. Maybe because they weren’t human, I wasn’t sure. Everything was absolutely fascinating. 

“Another Autobot?” There was a red and white mech at… well what looked like redstone. My cheeks heated up some. This was a feeling I hadn’t felt in a long time: attraction. I couldn't decide what it was about him…

“Currently unaligned.” 

“You're sure she’s not a Decepticon spy?” I looked between the larger bots. I still didn't know what a Decepticon was since no one explained it.

“I’m sure.” I scratched the back of my head, feeling like the center of attention. Everyone was rather wary of walking away from me. 

“Uh?” I looked at all the other bots, stepping back some. “You know, i don't feel welcome here so I'll just go-“ I turned only to see the portal closed behind us. “Oh.”

“I apologize for our Apprehension, but we’re amidst a war. We can't be too careful.” I heard him walk up behind me. I turned to face him, pretty short in comparison. I was about Bumblebee or Smokescreen’s height.

“Right.”

“Are you willing to join us as an Autobot and a protector of Earth?”

“Protect it from what?”

“The Decepticons. They have no regard for human life. They would be more than willing to sacrifice its inhabitants in order to win the war.”

“Oh, well, when you put it that way, how can i refuse?”

“Ratchet?” He turns to see the white and red mech. “Would you get her an insignia?”

“With all due respect, Optimus, I know we’re few in numbers, but picking up Cybertronians that we’ve found out of nowhere seems desperate. We don't have the time nor the energon to train someone from scratch.”

“Your opinion is noted.”

“I can fight, if that's what you’re saying.” The two bots turned to me. I looked between them. “W-what? I just… thought I’d mention it.”

“We don't need another scout.” Ratchet scowled. By now the others had gone to mind their own business while this was discussed.

“I know the ins and outs of physics.”

“We are currently lacking a science officer while Wheeljack is off planet.” I heard the other bot grumbling. 

“Fine.”

“Ratchet is our medic. He’ll put the Autobot insignia on you. You’ll be in good hands.” Ratchet mumbled under his breath.

“Come on, I don't have all solar cycle.” I followed him to what looked like a metal table. He points to it. “Lay down.”

“Okay.” It looked really uncomfortable, but I did it anyway. It wasn’t quite as uncomfortable as i had expected. He gave me a look over, probably deciding where to put it. He settled on my door-wing. 

“Now hold still.” I was worried it would hurt, but it didn't really. I didn't know how to describe it. I heard him make a sound of annoyance. 

“What’s wrong?”

“The metals aren’t welding together as well as they’re supposed to.” He pulls out a similar tool and tries that, making the same noise again. “I suppose we’ll simply have to hope it sticks well enough where it wont fall off. You're free to get up whenever.” I sat up and looked at it. 

“Huh. Thanks.” He waves it off indifferently. 

From there, I got the tools and space I needed for working with science while occasionally heading on patrol. The first time on patrol was the hardest. I had to figure out how to transform while still keeping my cover. I went with Optimus in case something happened and so he could show me the ropes. We were looking for energon when a couple planes appeared in the sky. We were out in the middle of the desert so a fight wasn’t a problem. They transformed and dropped a couple paces away from us. I ducked behind the larger mech and peered around.

“What are those?”

“Decepticons.” His hands shifted out into a gun and a blade. 

“Oh. R-right. Of course. I knew that.” I relaxed and stepped out from behind him. He wasted no time lunging at them and taking them out. I stepped back, staring at the limp bodies with glowing blue liquid pooling out of them. It wasn’t the gore that was messing with my head, I had grown pretty numb to that. It was the idea that I would have to… kill people. It was a massive reality check. This was war, and that’s what happens in war. I felt dizzy.

“Gemshield?” I held my head in my hand, getting a flashback to Chris. The first and only person I had told about who I was… which led to his death. I was manipulated into killing him. When i realized what i had done, it was too late. I had sworn I wouldn’t take another life like that. I suppose that's when he realized I was different from the others. Hadn’t experienced war. 

“You… killed them…?”

“Unfortunately. Its a waste of a life, but thats what the war has been and always will be. You haven’t killed before, have you?”

“I-i have but…” i stared at the bodies on the ground, sick. “What could they have done to deserve this…?”

“They joined the Decepticons.”

“What if they were just made that way? They all look the same. Maybe they didn't choose this…”

“Unfortunately choice isn’t a luxury everyone has.”

“They were just following orders.” I gripped my head, images of similar things rushing back. What I had to tolerate and survive. What I saw others go through… I jumped when his hand was on my shoulder. 

“I’m sorry but this is just the reality of the world we live in. If we didn't destroy the Decepticons, they would destroy the human race.” I felt my mouth go dry. I wasn’t sure if it was real or just a leftover sensation from when i had been human, regardless it was unpleasant. “Let us return to base.” He lets go of my shoulder and transforms, waiting for me to follow. I did the same, coming down from my panic. We drove in silence. After that, i didn't do any patrols for a long time, but it allowed me to learn the language and understand what Bee was saying, not to mention tuning my telepathy to their wavelengths unconsciously. Eventually I had been desensitized to it. Only recently did I finally accept my job destroying Decepticons. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t realize until recently that Autobots don't fly but I’m too lazy to fix it.


End file.
